


Sweet Revenge

by Aftermath



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aftermath/pseuds/Aftermath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man enlists in the highest paying industry, only to find out he has a few strings that are attaching him to another life, one he doesn't want to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

_Hello, my name is Jason Valentine. I would like to apply for this job for many reasons. I have the muscle, training, and vision to successfully accomplish my missions. Payment is not one hundred percent necessary, though it is preferred. My age often fools my opponents, but do not fall stupid by it alone.  
Thank you._

Jason's eyes brushed over the little letter again, folding it up and shoving into the hands of the mailman. "1429 Everland Drive. Speedy delivery," He said. The rough tone in his voice seemed to make the man nervous, but he nodded and walked away.

The black wifebeater Jason wore stuck to his skin, which was thickened with sweat. His eyes flicked up to his little house, and he broke into a run. A shadow could be seen inside the house digging through cabinets and shelves. Bright yellow eyes flicked up to meet the running homeowner's face. The shadow immediately moved, slipping away.

Glass broke as the young man broke through one of his windows, spotting a small woman stretched out on his couch. An angry smile spread across his face. "Hailey, what are you doing here? I though I told you to stay away from me," Jason said. 

The female smiled seductively. "I just stopped by for a visit. You know, Alan isn't as good as you are with me," She said. Her eyes flashed as she stood up, her pupils becoming more vertical. Hailey placed her hands on Jason's shoulders, and he flinched. "Why do you keep denying your true self?" She tilted her head and pulled off her hands, which had grown claws. 

With her right hand, Hailey brushed through her hair revealing ears, and she turned, showing a catlike tail. "Think about it babe," She whispered. The girl blew a playful kiss to him, then disappeared out the window.


End file.
